


Awkward Encounters

by Violet_Xmas



Series: Sterek Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Scott is Derek's brother, blowjob, older brother, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Xmas/pseuds/Violet_Xmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has really missed Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Encounters

"What do you mean he's coming back today?!" Stiles yelled. Scott shrugged,  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, I mean my mum said-,"  
"How could you invite me over and not tell me he was home?!"  
"Well, Stiles, technically I didn't invite you, you just always come over so-,"  
"I haven't showered!"  
"You never shower after practice-,"  
"Goddammit, Scott, this is different!" His best friend rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, dumbass, he won't be back yet. You can still shower in time."

Stiles rushed to shove all of his stuff into the back of his jeep, followed by Scott's, the flew into the driver's seat and took off before Scott had even managed to close the passenger door. 

Scott's older brother, Derek, had been the sole focus of Stiles's affections for years now. He and Scott had been best friends since first grade, but it was only when Stiles hit puberty that he started noticing the older male. Of course Scott noticed almost immediately; at first he was completely grossed out and couldn't look at either of them for 'a week' (a.k.a. a few hours), but he got used to it when Stiles promised never to take action. 

Of course, Derek never made any such promise, which he pointed out when Stiles made weak, muffled protests against his lips. Scott never found out though, thankfully. But now Derek was coming back from university for the summer. And there was no way Stiles could avoid him.

*************************************

"Mum? You home? We're home! So it you're home that would be great cause we're kinda-,"  
"Scott, she's never home this early. Don't worry, I'll cook something when I've had a shower, yeah?" Scott opened his mouth.  
"Yeah that sounds good, but only if you make your burgers." Stiles frowned. That wasn't Scott's voice. He groaned and looked up the stairs. 

Derek was leaning against the balustrade, smiling down at them softly.  
"Bro, you're home!" Scott grinned rather stiffly. He knew Stiles wouldn't be happy and risked a glance at his frozen best friend.  
"Yeah, been back a few hours now, Scotty. I got out earlier than expected." Derek's eyes were fixed on Stiles the entire time and when Scott realised this he rolled his eyes.  
"I'm gonna go get a drink, want anything?" He didn't wait for a reply, knowing he wouldn't get one.

Stiles blinked as soon as Scott was gone and shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
"Hey, buddy," he forced a grin as he jogged up the stairs in an attempt to just pass Derek and go for a shower. The older male wasn't having that.

As soon as Stiles got close enough, a thick forearm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a hard chest.  
"Oh, holy mother of God," Stiles gasped. That definitely hadn't been as beautifully muscled the last time they'd been this close. Derek stared at the younger male, carefully taking in each and every detail that he'd tried to remember so vividly whilst being away. He'd missed counting those moles.

Stiles blinked in surprise. He'd been expecting Derek to kiss him. He had been overly forward ever since that first drunken kiss on Scott's sixteenth; it was always action, leaving little room for any real emotion or thought. So this was different. Stiles could feel those grey eyes sliding over his skin, taking in every visible part. 

Stiles cleared his throat and pulled back out of Derek's reach. The older man frowned, barely suppressing a disapproving growl.  
"I gotta go shower," Stiles muttered, turning swiftly and practically running to Scott's room. Derek watched him go, then sighed. 

He decided to go greet his little brother, mentally slapping himself for getting distracted by Stiles. Family always comes first. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head yelling at him to go make Stiles family. Officially. 

Scott looked up from the note their mum had left them on the kitchen table when Derek walked in. The younger brother raised an eyebrow,  
"What have you done to him?" Derek glared at him,  
"Nothing! He's just taking a shower." Scott rolled his eyes,  
"You're both ridiculous." Derek scowled,  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he grumbled. Scott made him jump with a bark of truly hysterical laughter.  
"Don't give me that shit, Derek," he suddenly got serious," I know what you're doing to Stiles and it isn't fair. He's liked you for years. And I mean years. So don't you dare go fucking around with my best friend."

Derek wasn't sure whether to be offended that he would even suggest that he'd dare to hurt Stiles (I mean, it wasn't only that it would hurt him to see Stiles hurt, but he also wasn't an idiot. Everyone knew who Stiles' dad was), or relieved that Scott didn't realise how much Derek liked Stiles in return. 

Then Scott smirked,  
"Don't worry, I know how much you like him, but I wanted to give you the same speech as I did Stiles."  
Derek narrowed his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that wormed its way onto his lips. He hadn't realised how much he'd needed to know that Scott was fine with this. Derek grabbed his little brother into a bear hug.  
"Get off me, you damn gorilla!" Scott protested. Derek grinned,  
"I missed you too, little monkey."

*************************************

"Stiles its Friday! You always sleep round on Fridays!" Scott whined.  
"Well not this Friday," Stiles snapped stubbornly," I'm not staying round, Scott. I can't."  
"Oh for gods sake, Derek isn't even going to be there! He said he's going to some party held by one of his old school friends,"  
"Which friend?" It slipped out without Stiles' permission. 

Scott internally rolled his eyes.  
"Some girl called Erica or something," he shrugged," So, c'mon, stay round, yeah?"  
"Fine," Stiles sighed," but you'll have to pick me up cause my baby's in the shop." Scott could never get over the amount of affection his best friend held for that damn blue Jeep of his.  
"Eight alright?"

*

Scott picked Stiles up at half eight. He was never one for being on time. Stiles swung his leg over the back of Scott's bike, trying to jostle his backpack into a more comfortable position.  
"You had dinner?"  
"Nah, I figured we'd order pizza when we got to yours," Stiles replied. Scott laughed. It was a stupid question really. 

They made it to Scott's place in one piece (just), and Stiles threw himself to the ground, kissing it as he thanked God he was alive.  
"Now let's order pizza!" Scott yelled happily, clambering off his bike and dragging Stiles to his kitchen.  
"What do you want?"  
"What do you think, death rider?" Stiles muttered. 

Scott laughed while picking up the phone to order some pepperoni with a side of curly fries as a sort of apology to Stiles. 

*************************************

"This is bullshit!" Stiles yelled, chucking popcorn at the screen," That teacher is such an asshole!"  
Scott nodded,  
"Yeah, and he has such an obvious thing for Petra!" Stiles shivered in disgust,  
"Ugh, what a creep, just look at his face!"  
"Kinda reminds me of Derek with his whole broody stance," Scott laughed. Stiles was about to reply when he got interrupted. 

"Who looks like me?" Stiles thinks his heart nearly stopped in fright. He turned in eyes slowly to the door of the lounge, freezing when he saw Derek standing there, casually leaning against the door frame.  
"Derek!" Scott said, just as surprised." What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I actually live here at the moment," Derek replied dryly, allowing a small mocking smirk.  
"But I thought you went out to Erica's?" Stiles muttered, trying hard to not spit out her name. Derek raised a pointed eyebrow in his direction which Stiles pointedly ignored. 

"Well," Derek couldn't keep the humour from his tone," I think she would cut my balls off while her boyfriend watched and laughed if I interrupted date night."  
Scott burst out laughing and Stiles tried to force himself to just stare at the TV, but a tiny smile wormed its way onto his lips.  
"Oh shit, yeah, I forgot it was their date night!" Scott continued to laugh," I can just imagine Boyd's laughter!"

Scott calmed after a minute and the air grew thick again as Derek stared at Stiles and Stiles ignored him.  
"So...we're watching this weird ass movie called 'After the Dark', since you were-,"  
"I've seen it before, Scottie. I bought the DVD, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah, of course." 

They all pretended to watch the film, flicking uncertain looks at each other, until Scott snapped.  
"Oh for the love of God, both of you! What the hell happened for you two to get so damn awkward around each other? In fact, no, I don't wanna know. So Derek, piss off so we can get through this thing and get to the end of it!"  
Derek left. He wouldn't ever admit that he stayed in the shadows just out of sight to watch Stiles' expressions. 

*************************************

"Oh god, don't do it! No! Oh god, just leave!"  
They both groaned in disgust at the film.  
"I so called it!" Scott smirked,  
"Dude, that's disgusting," Stiles sighed, shaking his head at the TV in disappointment.  
"And that's it?!" Scott scowled," I can't believe that's it! That was a crap ending."

Deciding not to watch another film as it was already past midnight, they switched off the TV, and, being the disgusting beings they were, the two best friends crashed out on Scott's bed before either of them even could suggest brushing their teeth.

*

It must've been about three in the morning when Stiles woke up with his throat feeling like sandpaper. He blinked sleepily over at Scott to see his best friend still sound asleep, contemplating whether it would be worth waking him up and forcing him to get Stiles a glass of water. He was in a really comfortable position at the moment.  
However, after remembering the horror that happened the last time he did that, Stiles figured he should just do it himself. 

Clambering out of bed as quietly as his still half-asleep body could manage, Stiles carefully made his way downstairs in the dark, trying not to trip over anything on the way down. Melissa probably got home a few hours ago and she'd rip his head off if he woke her up.

He got to the kitchen with little hazard, save from accidentally banging into a door frame, and quickly went about grabbing a glass and getting some water from the tap. Suddenly, giant hands grabbed him from behind, one slapping over his mouth and the other holding onto his hip. Stiles would've flipped his shit if only he hadn't immediately recognised those hands.

He sighed as he turned to face Derek.  
"Der, not right now, I-," he was cut off by Derek's lips pressing against his, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Stiles' own arms automatically clutch onto Derek's shoulders even as he squeaks in surprise.

"God I've missed you so much," Derek murmurs, his voice muffled against Stiles' lips. Stiles tensed in surprise, then melted a little, allowing himself to return the kiss hotly to show Derek how much he's missed him as well. He couldn't quite bring himself to put it into words. His head was all blurry with sudden happiness but he couldn't quite understand why.

Derek had been away for quite a long time, at least two and a half months (not that Stiles had been counting). Scott had recently been getting annoyed because he insisted that if Stiles kept constantly pining for his brother and didn't grow the balls to ask him out then he would cut the ones Stiles had off. However Scott didn't want to be anywhere near them when they got together because he's heard how loud Derek gets.  
"It's gross and totally disturbing. I'll be scarred for life if I have to hear you screaming," Scott had informed Stiles a few weeks earlier.

But how on earth was Stiles supposed to focus on keeping his promise to his best friend when Derek was rubbing against him so nicely and kissing him just right to that all his thoughts were completely incoherent and he couldn't make sense of anything except the way their lips moved together.

Derek pulled away to grab Stiles' ass and lift him so that he sitting on the counter with Derek in between his legs. Stiles whimpered as his fingertips massaged teasingly into the beautiful globes of his butt, coupled with the sensation of the older man leaving open mouthed kissed all over his neck, sucking a purple bruise over his pulse point. It felt so much like Derek was desperately trying to claim him, especially when he leant away slightly to admire it.

Stiles shifted nervously as Derek continued to stare at him, dark eyes tracing over his face, neck, then lower until it reached the obvious bulge in Stiles' sleeping bottoms. Derek's eyes shifted back to his face, taking in the way a blush spread over Stiles' face and down his neck, travelling under his thin t-shirt. This caused Derek to frown and tug at the material until Stiles allowed it come off. The pale skin of his upper chest had become flushed and Derek had the urge to lean in and lick it, but restrained himself in favour of smoothing a hand down the soft skin and skimming it over Stiles' clothed erection with just enough pressure to have the younger boy whining.

"God, Stiles, being away from you has been killing me," Derek murmured, holding Stiles' gaze to try and convey how serious he was being. Stiles found it incredibly hard to focus on what Derek was saying when he used that husky voice which just sounded like sex personified. Noticing this, Derek smirked and continued murmuring into the hollow of Stiles' neck while dipping his hand into the confines of the younger man's trousers to stroke his straining shaft. The noises Stiles let out, the little desperate whines and moans, were completely addictive. Derek was determined for no one else to ever have the privilege of hearing them.

He was drawn back to the present by Stiles pleading with him,  
"Der, p-please. W-we can't do this with S-Scotty just upstairs!"  
"Shhhhh, it's alright Stiles, he sleeps like a log," Derek smirked. Stiles growled, trying to be serious and biting his lip against the wave of pleasure Derek was igniting from having his hands down his pants,  
"I made him a p-promise, Der!"  
"And I made myself a promise to ravish you as soon as I got the chance," Derek whispered against Stiles' ear, earning him a loud moan and a buck of Stiles' hips. Derek pinned them down with one hand, other one slowing his pace down considerably on Stiles' cock. 

"So you want me to stop?" he teased, thumbing Stiles' slit,  
"Nnngrh, fuck, Derek." Stiles was breathing heavily and by the time he'd formulated an answer, Derek's hand sped back up again, wiping his mind completely free of any coherent thought yet again. Tears of frustrated pleasure formed in his eyes as Stiles clung onto Derek's broad shoulders desperately and attempting to buck his hips to get more friction. Derek tutted,  
"Now, now, baby, don't be greedy, take what I give you." Stiles practically keened at that.

Suddenly, Derek kissed Stiles and took his hand away. Stiles moaned at the loss but jumped when Derek yanked his sleeping pants all the way down until they pooled on the floor. Gently, Derek pushed Stiles' thighs open further and knelt between them. Stiles felt like his heart was going to stop. He was going to have a heart attack.

The older man mouthed his way up the boy's thigh, brushing his stubble against the sensitive skin until he reached the base of Stiles' dick. From there he licked a solid line up his shaft and started sucking on the tip, causing Stiles' hands to immediately fly up and grab ahold of Derek's thick dark hair, his head thrown back and moaning so loud he feared Scott might actually wake up. From all the previous stimulation, Stiles didn't last long; in fact he came embarrassingly quickly, only having time to groan Derek's name and try to tug him away. He was shocked when Derek swallowed the whole lot, still sucking him until he came down from his prolonged high.

Stiles stared down at the gorgeous human being between his legs; dark hair mussed, eyes shining, grinning like a madman.  
"I've been wanting to do that for such a long time," Derek murmured, pressing another kiss to the inside of Stiles' thigh. Stiles whined, tugging him up so he could wrap his arms around Derek's waist and kiss him as a sort of thanks.

"I've missed you too, you big oaf," Stiles whispered between kisses," now I'm tired, come to bed with me?"  
Derek grinned,  
"I'm not letting you out of my sights for a while now."  
"Good."

*

Derek managed to rein in his desire enough to save his little brother from being scarred, but Stiles refused to let Derek take care of himself - and who was Derek to deny Stiles's gorgeous body from being painted with his cum?

***********************

Scott woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and immediately thanked the gods that Stiles had learned to cook. However he didn't expect the come down to his best friend making out with his brother on the kitchen table. 

"I swear to fucking god if those pancakes are burnt I will never accept this relationship."

Scott didn't know whether he was happy or not when four perfect pancakes were set before him a few minutes later.


End file.
